


We Have to Talk

by Elemental1025



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But this one I could write, M/M, Missing Scene, That fic spawned soooo many plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: I read a fabulous fic today and that fic was so good it spawned a tiny plot bunny!  But tiny ones can sometimes be the most insistent!!  That fic should definitely be read before this ficlet.  More notes at the end.





	We Have to Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hell You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930413) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



His brow is furrowed, but she can tell he’s more curious than anything right now, “Why all the cloak and dagger?”

 

She slides the envelope across to him

 

His jaw clenches, “Where did you get this?”

 

“The person hired to do the job gave it to me.”

 

His brow furrows deeper, “Why?”

 

“He wants me to kill him before he can finish the job.”

 

Understanding is instantaneous.  He breaks; she can almost see the tiny pieces of his soul scatter across the ground.

 

“We know who is ordering this.  He said he’d get evidence.  He said they’d believe him if he was dead.”

 

He nods, numb, “He’s probably right.”

 

She studies him.  “He also said my part was to protect you.  Before.  And after.”  She pauses.  “I offered to sleep with him.”

 

He looks up sharply, the rage now bubbling up just under the surface.

 

“He asked if I’d slept with you.  I answered truthfully, that I hadn’t.  His interest ended.  I said I’d kissed you once, or twice.  He reached down to kiss me, held my face in his hands.  It was soft and sweet at first, then… urgent.  Like a lover.”

 

His eyes glisten, “What are you going to do?”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

She can tell he knows he doesn’t need to say it. The words are written on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to fill this in more, set the scene. But it’s really set where ever you want it to be set. A shadowy booth in a dive bar, a solitary bench in a park at twilight, an alley, a noisy, crowded coffee shop, a museum… wherever they’d have absolute privacy. Because for everything to work, no one can overhear this conversation. Basically l liked the way this felt like a conversation that took place (figuratively) in the dark, where no one could see.


End file.
